


Love Beating in my Chest

by zoellick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And in love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, HP femslash, Hermione is so gay, Mutual Pining, also lowkey drarry bc why not, are tags menat to be easy?, gayyyy, sexual awakening, this is short but ah well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: Pansy approaches Hermione. Hermione melts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> y'all my girls just need their love. there's not enough pansmione fics esp long ones (lmaoo i'm not helping with 300 words but shh) and basically i just need more femslash yanno. anyway enjoy lil hermione realising how gay she is :)  
> yo i also like never check my work soo,,,,

Hermione did not run when she saw Pansy heading her way, a determined look etched upon her face. Instead, she was being pulled to the ground by the weight in her stomach, struggling to stay standing. Pansy Parkinson had always had that knee-buckling effect on her and as much as she loathed it, her heart still fluttered whenever she was around.

_Fight or flight._

The phrase rang out in her head. Hermione liked to think that she chose the former because she was a strong Gryffindor and not because she couldn't bring her legs to move, in fear of toppling to the ground. Pansy was still approaching, with a long stride and long legs. Hermione's lips fell apart as she stared at the smooth skin and moving muscles. She noticed her frilly socks and buckled shoes and how her skirt was only just past her mid-thigh.

Hermione's heart was pounding in her ears and her blood washing in her head as Pansy's steps were so close to her that, with an outstretched arm, she'd be able to feel the soft fabric of her robes. But Pansy wasn't slowing down. She marched onward, passing Hermione with a wave of air and leaving her far more startled. Hermione spun to watch her walk away, chest tight and painful.

Head hung low, she turned back to Harry, realising she forgot his presence. Yet, surprisingly, he too was staring off in the direction that Pansy had gone in. Hermione turned back and saw Malfoy walking with her and frowned, wondering why she hadn't noticed him before. The pair had stopped underneath an oak tree and simultaneously looked at Harry and Hermione. Her heart lurched.

“Fuck,” they both swore and Hermione's cheeks warmed up as she stared at Pansy’s smirking lips and lustful eyes.

 

(“Aren't they supposed to be Gryffindors?” Pansy huffed, plucking at her nail. The newly painted coat was already starting to wear thin. Draco only shrugged, grey eyes still locked on the scruffy haired boy, who was scuttling away with the goddess by his side. She longed to take Potter's place and worship Hermione the way she should- with her tongue and her fingers. She _longed_ for her.)


End file.
